I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love you, Sonny Munroe
by ElenaDarren
Summary: Staring into your eyes means "Do you love me?" Winking means "I adore you" Being with you means "I can't live without you" One-shot. Channy


**A/N:** I have tonsillitis. So earlier I wrote another one-shot, but it's on the computer, and I had to get off for my step-dad to get on. So I'm on the laptop writing the _other one_-shot I felt the need to write. This is just a short cute Channy one-shot, but I like it.

**Disclaimer:** I don't own Sonny With A Chance

_Thinking of you means "I miss you"_

Sonny sat in the cafeteria staring at her food, if the so-called "Mystery Meat" could even

be called food. It was purple and it had green chunks, the colors made you think it was vomit, but the texture made you think it was some kind of weird meat, and the _smell._

Sonny didn't even want to think about the time she smelled it.

Sonny was so deep in thought, she didn't notice Chad stroll into the room, looking more tanned and coming toward her, looking extremely happy.

"So, did you miss me, Munroe?" Chad said, starling the brunette.

Sonny looked over at Chad, who made himself comfy in the seat in front of her. "How was your trip? You went to Florida, right?" Sonny said, deciding to not fight with him.

Chad smirked "Knowing where I was at, stalker-ish much, don't you think?"

Sonny rolled her eyes "You practically told the world Chad. Remember you went through the whole studio with a bull horn?"

"But you paid attention and remembered."

Sonny shook her head, "You're impossible. You just got bad and you're already starting fights with me."

Chad smiled and shyly looked down at the table, "I thought of you," he said, then got up from the table and left.

Leaving Sonny completely confused.

*~*~*

_Holding you hand means "I like you"_

_Squeezing it means "I want to kiss you"_

Sonny looked up at the fireworks in awe. Sonny was sitting on a pitch niche blanket; sitting Indian style under a tree in the small park she found that was perfect to watch the fireworks.

"They're so beautiful," she whispered to herself, or so she thought.

Sonny jumped when someone sat down next to her, out of nowhere.

Chad gave her a smile, "Hey."

Sonny smiled, "Hey. What are you doing here?"

Chad shrugged "I was going to invite you to watch fireworks with me, but you weren't in your dressing room. Tawni told me you were here."

Sonny gave Chad a light hug, "That's for inviting me. Can we watch them here, though?"

Chad smiled, "I was going to bring you here, you just beat me to it," he said, looking at the fireworks.

The brunette laughed "Great minds think alike."

Chad chuckled. They sat there watching the fireworks, enjoying each others company.

Chad reached out and held Sonny's hand in his, Sonny smiled and gave his hand a little squeeze.

*~*~*

_Putting my head on your shoulder means "Comfort me"_

_My hands on your waist means "Never let me go"_

Chad sat in his car crying. He just got news that his best friend from before he was famous, died from brain cancer. He was always there for Chad, and Chad wasn't there for him. He didn't even get to say goodbye.

Sonny was walking to her car when she spotted Chad's....and Chad crying. Immediately she rushed over to his car. She went to the passenger side and entered the car. Chad turned away from Sonny, he didn't want for her to see him like this.

"Chad, what happen?" Sonny asked him.

Chad just shook his head, "Please, Sonny. Leave."

"No. Did I do something? Did something happen? Chad, tell me what's wrong," Sonny begged, she was so used to seeing Chad so strong, not like this. It also killed her to see him in so much pain.

Chad shook his head, again, "Stay out of my business."

Sonny sighed. "Well, I'm a meddler today; I'm not going to let you it here in your car crying. I'm not leaving until you tell me what's wrong. So talk," she said firmly.

Chad sighed "My best friend died from brain cancer," he said, his voice cracked.

Sonny wrapped her arms around Chad as he put his head on her shoulder and hugged her waist. She let him cry as she hummed the lullaby her mother did for her, every thing she was upset.

"Everything is going to be ok Chad, I promise."

*~*~*

_Biting my lip means "I'm jealous"_

_Staring into your eyes means "Do you love me?"_

Sonny said "Check out that guy. Check out he's about to kiss me!"

The blonde haired boy walked over to Sonny and kissed her passionately. After a good minute or two, Sonny pulled away. The first thing she saw was the blonde haired boys green eyes, she smiled and Tawni next to her said "Check out, you're in love!" And the curtains went down, indicating the scene was over.

Sonny and the blonde boy, Jordan, laughed. "Thanks, Sonny. Now I am a man."

Sonny laughed at one of her old friends, "No problem, but next time try to breath through your nose."

Jordan cracked a smile, "Yeah, I'll have to remember that. I don't want to pass out when I'm making out with Kelly."

Sonny playfully hit her friend as they walked off the stage so Grady and Nico could do their sketch. "Yeah, that won't be too good," Sonny said as she ran into Chad. He was bitting his lip, hard. And he looked almost close to tears.

"Chad, are you ok?" Sonny asked him, worried.

Chad look deep into Sonny's eyes, she started to get lost in them when Jordan poked her in the ribs. Sonny snapped out of it and forgot she didn't introduce them. "Chad, this is one of my close friends, Jordan. He's practically my brother, except I have to give him kissing lessons. Jordan, this is the one and only, Chad Dylan Cooper, I don't think I need to further explain."

Jordan smiled and held his hand out to Chad, which he shook quickly then let go of, as if he gave him an electric shock. Jordan ignored it. "Yeah, Sonny's like my sister, except the kissing lessons. I couldn't kiss for my life before she taught me."

"Kissing lessons? Are you guys dating?" Chad asked, trying to hide some of the pain he was feeling.

Sonny shook her head violently "I hooked him up with one of my friends, he's just here for that one scene and for some lessons before their date. That's all."

Chad nodded relieved. "Um, well, I'll see you later then Sonny. Good luck, on your date," Chad said and rushed away.

*~*~*

_Dreaming of you often means "You're special"_

_Winking means "I adore you"_

_Being with you means "I can't live without you"_

Sonny was putting on her earrings for the Christmas party she was going to, when Chad walked into the room. He plopped down on the couch ad watched Sonny get ready.

"What do you want, Chad?"

"You spend so much time in my dreams, I should charge you rent."

"What?" Sonny turned around and looked him straight in his eyes.

Chad smiled and walked to the door, he winked at Sonny and left, almost running into Tawni.

Tawni huffed "Why is he always with you?"

*~*~*

_Thinking of you means "I miss you"_

_Holding you hand means "I like you"_

_Squeezing it means "I want to kiss you"_

_Putting my head on your shoulder means "Comfort me"_

_My hands on your waist means "Never let me go"_

_Biting my lip means "I'm jealous"_

_Staring into your eyes means "Do you love me?"_

_Dreaming of you often means "You're special"_

_Winking means "I adore you"_

_Being with you means "I can't live without you"_

_I, Chad Dylan Cooper, love you, Sonny Munroe._

Sonny stared at the note, shocked. She reread it again to make sure she wasn't seeing anything, then got up and ran out of her room to a certain three named boy who was waiting outside her room, holding roses and smiling shyly at her.

"So, um, you got the note, right?" Chad asked Sonny, digging him shoes into the floor.

Sonny smiled up at him, she lifted his chin and looked him in the eyes, "I got the note," she said.

Chad blushed "Oh," he whispered. He turned to look the other way. "I love you."

Sonny grabbed his chin, so he would look at her, "I love you, too."

Sonny kissed Chad; he smiled and kissed her back.

*~*~*

**So what do you think? I like it. But that's just me. Please review!! They mean a lot to me!!**


End file.
